Fly Me to Polaris
by Red Ink
Summary: What if you were given a wish being the 60th billion person moving to "Polaris" (aka Heaven), will you to do the same as Syaoran? Blind and mute when alive, he longed to see his nurse Sakura. Syaoran spent his wish in exchange for 5 days on Earth. R+R ^_^
1. Hi Syaoran!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, but the plot is all mine.  
  
**Summary**: What if you were given a wish being the 60th billion person moving to "Polaris" (aka Heaven), will you to do the same as Syaoran? Blind and mute when alive, he longed to see his nurse Sakura. Syaoran spent his wish in exchange for 5 days on Earth, only nobody knows his real identity. Can Syaoran grasp this opportunity to do everything he's wanted to before the next meteor shower, which will bring him back to "Polaris".

  


**Hi Syaoran!**

  
In my lifetime, the most common question I was asked by others was not whether I was having a good day or how I was feeling. Strangely, it's far from that.

"Watch where you're going! Are you blind?" Each time someone said that, I've always wanted to defend myself by telling them, "I may be blind but this doesn't make me less a person!" But at the end, I didn't, because aside from being blind, I was mute as well.

I live at the Hospital of Honk Kong. I know many people here. For example, smell that strong fume of alcohol, that's Mr. Wong, the security guard. He's known for being constantly drunk. Or the sweet smell of lilac, the signature perfume of Ms. Chow, one of the nurses here.

Why do I live here, you ask? Well, because I work here!

What do I do? Simply record doctor's verbal diagnosis. I only have this job of course, thanks to the Equal Opportunity Law in Hong Kong. But the salary isn't bad anyhow.

There are many medical experiments here. I'm in one of the blind-cure projects. unfortunately we often fail.

Everyone involved is very nice though. The doctor in charge, Dr. Woo always looks out for me, along with all the nurses. Especially one in particular, this nurse in training from Japan. Ms. Sakura Kinomoto.

I'm not born blind. In fact, I use to be the best student in school.

Then came junior high, during my first year some symptoms came up. My eyes were constantly very watery. Everything I saw was tinted.

One day, I made plans to go swimming with a couple of friends. A couple of cute girls I knew were going too. "Show time" I thought. I was prepared to perform some fancy stunts.

While I dived in the water, my eyes began to hurt, almost a burning sensation. And then, it began too bleed.

When I finally reached the hospital, it was too late. The retina already fell off, and it was at that time that I realized I was going to be blind.

On top of that, the same night, the doctor informed me that I had brain fever. Now, I've lost my speaking ability as well.

Soon, my family left me one after another.

------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: This is my first story everyone so please review and tell me what you think. This story is going to have a more serious mood compared to most CCS stories but I'll try to squeeze in a couple of light-hearted moments. This is not going to be a very long story. I have it planned out to be exactly 9 chapters long. The story will obviously get better as it goes on. This is just an introduction, or rather setup for the rest of the following chapters. Okay, I'll leave it at that, happy reading and once again make me happy by reviewing. 


	2. Make A Wish

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, but the plot is all mine.  
  
**Summary**: What if you were given a wish being the 60th billion person moving to "Polaris" (aka Heaven), will you to do the same as Syaoran? Blind and mute when alive, he longed to see his nurse Sakura. Syaoran spent his wish in exchange for 5 days on Earth, only nobody knows his real identity. Can Syaoran grasp this opportunity to do everything he's wanted to before the next meteor shower, which will bring him back to "Polaris".

  


**Make A Wish**

  
Dr. Laoyin Woo asked me to take a coffee break with him. He's a good man, but at times he can be a little irritating and he's always so serious.

"Is Syaoran still constantly having those headaches?" Laoyin asked me as we sat down at our table.

"Yes, worse than before too, but I know Syaoran, he's stronger than anyone I've ever met. Like last time, he didn't even ask for our help, and often joked over that incident too." I laughed, thinking about that. Syaoran was always so positive.

"I've noticed how you're usually very quiet Sakura, except when discussing patients," he laughed, I wasn't sure if it was a positive or negative statement. It was true, I didn't talk much. Even having moved from Japan to Hong Kong two years ago, I still often felt out of place; except of course, when I was around patients. I used all my energy and care on them, and it seemed right since that is why I came here in the first place, to train and become a successful nurse.

My thoughts were interrupted again by Laoyin, "Do you like music? Or maybe perhaps jazz?"

"It's okay," I said with a shrug.

"Do you think listening to classical music or playing the saxophone is pretentious?" He asked again.

"Not really, in fact, I think the saxophone is really pleasant and enjoyable." I nodded a full approval.

"Good, because in reality, I know how to play it," Dr. Laoyin paused and waited, perhaps waiting for my response. I kept silent.

"Back in school, every time I played it, my friends would often laugh at me and accuse me of being a poser. So I often hid in the washroom to practice. Even now when I play my saxophone, there's a strange smell." I couldn't help but giggle at that last comment. Thankfully Laoyin laughed as well.

"I think I've said a bit too much," he said, placing two tickets on the table, "I have two concert tickets for the jazz festival tonight, would you like to join me?"

"No, there's exams soon, I wouldn't want to flunk them." I told him earnestly.

"That's true. Never mind then, there's always next time," Laoyin nodded with comprehension and gave me a weak smile, "After all, you can never truly succeed without failing."

***

"Sorry, sorry Syaoran, so sorry I'm late again! Have you waiting a long time?" Sakura Kinomoto came rushing into my room, panting. That was the thirteenth's time she's helped me cut my hair. I'm not greedy, but I just wished that happened more often because I enjoyed her company a lot.

I was so lost in my thoughts I almost forgot to give her the birthday card that day. I reached into my pocket and handed it to Sakura.

"You remembered it was today! I only told you once before, wow. Thank you." I smiled at her reaction. You can only expect such a positive reply from Sakura.

"Today, someone said I was clumsy, do you think so Syaoran?" I shook my heard vigorously, disagreeing.

"Really? You don't think I am?" She giggled contently, "I heard, if you have a disadvantage, you're blessed with another advantage."

I just smiled, I wish I could say more and tell her what a great person she was, but I knew for now, all I can do was listen. I didn't mind though, because she had the sweetest voice.

"I think you're really lucky Syaoran, I can tell you all my secrets and you wouldn't tell a single soul. And you don't have to see how dreadful I look," Sakura gave me a light-hearted laugh, "I feel so safe and confident when I'm with you. You're the only one I can talk to."

Her words always comforted me, but those more than ever. I wanted her to know she was just as important to me.

"Did you hear it? I heard it again last night. Don't know why but every time I hear that person play the saxophone I feel so relaxed and all my worries seem to fly out the window," Sakura said and hummed a little of the tune.

"Though Dr. Woo said he knows how to play the saxophone, I doubt he can play that well, right?" I didn't reply, but I simply let out a lopsided grin.

"I've ran out many times from my room, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person playing, but I'm scared they may think I'm nosy. And what if that makes him want to stop playing? Then I've got to suffer the consequences..." Sakura sighed but quickly asked, "Is it you?"

This was not the first time Sakura brought it up. Each time, I would tell her the same thing, I didn't know how to play the saxophone. Thankfully, she'd laugh and drop the subject, but in fact, I've known how to play the saxophone ever since I was very young. I had performed in blind school too. Ever since Sakura had said she liked the saxophone, I often played it for her at night. I was careful so she wouldn't see me though, because I wouldn't want her to find out it's me. If Dr. Laoyin Woo isn't even good enough for her, I'm definitely out of the picture. I'd better just stay quiet and not ruin her dreams, or she might stop cutting my hair. Then I'd have to suffer the consequences...

***

The day had been so busy. The hospital had new patients coming in every second. At night, it was nice to have a rest.

"Here you go Syaoran, how do you like it?" I handed Syaoran a cup of Japanese green tea. I watched as he took a sip and gave me the thumbs-up sign. We sat down on the balcony, as I let the warmth the stars and moon reflected soak in, while he continued drinking.

"No one in Japan has every complimented my tea," I giggled, "And you're the only person I make tea for here." Before I could continue, something in the still sky caught my attention.

"A shooting star, quickly make a wish Syaoran, before you pass up the opportunity!" I exclaimed as I closed my own eyes. I can be so immature at times, believing in these silly things, but it's nice to have something to keep your hopes alive.

"Have you made your wishes yet Syaoran? I tried hard to squeeze two wishes in, would you call me greedy?" I asked, and turn to look at him. He shook is head and grabbed my hand, and traced a word on my palm.

"You want to know what I wished for?" I asked, confirming the question. Syaoran nodded.

"Well, it has to do with you anyways, so why not tell you?" I paused and looked up at the sky, "My first wish was for your eyes to heal so we can stargaze together and my second wish is... a secret!" He gave me a frown, and tried to persuade me. Giving him a poke in the stomach, I answered back "Some things just have to be kept till the right time." I laughed, and he smiled along in understanding to my reply.

"What did you wish for?" I questioned back, curiously. He put up two fingers.

"Two just like me?" He grinned at my surprised tone and grabbed my hand again, to trace what he wanted to say on my palm.

"You hope for all blind people to recover? You're always so great and unselfish Syaoran, what's your second wish?" I said and stuck out my hand for him to write his second message. He traced the words, "not the right time." Before I could begin to threaten him, my pager rang.

"It's the hospital Syaoran, they need more nurses to help out." I said and patted him on the shoulder, "Stay here and wait for me. I've got to go in and change first."

------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the comments, even the ones not posted up here because I deleted my original post of this story. Sorry, but thanks for those reviews! See, the second chapter is much longer and I hope the two points of views did not confuse you. Yup, it goes back and forth from Syaoran and Sakura. Alright, that's it for now, please remember to R+R and read my other story as well! 


	3. Journey to Polaris

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, but the plot is all mine.  
  
**Summary**: What if you were given a wish being the 60th billion person moving to "Polaris" (aka Heaven), will you to do the same as Syaoran? Blind and mute when alive, he longed to see his nurse Sakura. Syaoran spent his wish in exchange for 5 days on Earth, only nobody knows his real identity. Can Syaoran grasp this opportunity to do everything he's wanted to before the next meteor shower, which will bring him back to "Polaris".

  


**Journey to Polaris**

  
I accompanied Sakura to the hospital. It was a wonderful night for a walk. Though we remained quiet most of the time, I enjoyed the silent conversation we had.

"Oh no, I'm late!" I heard Sakura exclaim out of nowhere, piercing the silence, "Come on Syaoran, let's go." She took my hand and pulled me into a jog.

She was energetic, VERY energetic. It was almost hard keeping up with Sakura because she was so lively. I felt my hand drop my by my side as she finally let go. It was then I knew we've arrived at our destination.

"Thanks for coming with me Syaoran," Sakura called back in her usual bubbly tone. She climbed up the stairs hastily as I waved goodbye, secretly unwilling to part. Then I heard her stop mid-way up, and retraced her steps down.

Sakura grabbed my hand again, but this time, she held my palm facing up. She began to trace a phrase in my hand, the way I would to her. I could feel a big smile spread across my face and I read those invisible words in my head.

"Wait for me," Sakura whispered, repeating the message in my hand. I could feel her smile back as she turned around and rushed up the flights of stairs once more.

I became overjoyed that night. If I could have cried aloud, I would have. In fact, probably so loud it would of woken all the sleeping patients resting at the hospital. "She cared for me and wanted me there," I thought, and it only made me happier as I recalled what she said to me. I was completely lost in my emotions. I wandered out of the hospital's property and onto the streets without even knowing. The last thing I remembered was the screeching of tires and vigorous honking from a car horn.

I opened my eyes slowly, and blinked twice. I had my vision back. But that was not the only thing out of place; I found myself wearing a white suit, but I've never owned anything close to its luxury. In short, I had no idea where I was altogether.

"Mr.Li, please follow me," I stranger dressed in a black tux, tapped me on the shoulder politely and gestured me to follow him in his direction.

He took me to a single-filed lineup, with people wearing similar outfits as mine. This must be a dream, I concluded as I watched each person in front of the line sit down on a small, moving cart. The carts were connected to each other, much like a train, but each cart were only large enough to seat one person. Before I knew it, it was my turn to get on. I awkwardly stepped forward and sat down inside.

My trip soon ended as my cart suddenly halted to a stop. An incredible light shone on me as a short man dressed in a black tux, sitting at a white office desk, waved for me to come.

"Congratulations, you've won the jackpot," the man let out, giving me an awfully nice, yet serious smile, "You're the sixtieth billion person to pass by here, traveling from the Earth to Polaris."

This was the oddest dream yet. I shook my head and gave my thigh a pinch.

"You're not dreaming," the man said again, as if reading my thoughts, "This is the station to Polaris"

I just stood there, looking at him. How could he have possibly known what I was thinking?

"Alright, you don't believe me do you? Fine, I'll prove it to you. Speak." the man demanded and after realizing I was not going to give him a satisfying response, he added in, "Don't be afraid, you CAN speak you know?"

I cleared my throat and attempted to make a vowel sound. "Ahh…" I let out. It was weak, but audible. I tried again, "Hello?"

"I can really talk!" I exclaimed excitedly, to the stranger.

"I told you," he replied me, matter-of-factly, "Don't tell me you don't remember. You've been in an accident and you're currently dead. And when people die, they leave the Earth and go to Polaris to continue their journey of life. I'm an angel that guards this station."

I was puzzled, I couldn't be dead, but if what this strange man said was true, I have to be.

"I am also supposed to look out for the one in ten billion that hits the jackpot," the angel seemed amused, "The prize is one's deepest wish. What do you want Li Syaoran?"

I jumped as he said my name, but quickly answered him.

"I want to go back; I'm not ready to die yet."

"I knew you were going to say that. All the past five winners did too, but I can't make you alive again. Although, you may go back for only five days."

"Five's better than none." I shot back.

"Listen up then. In these five days, you'd be completely healthy, the way you are right now. But everyone around you wouldn't recognize you, because you'd be borrowing someone else's body and physical features." the angel paused, "And there's one more rule. You can't tell anyone about this place and your past identity. But even if you want to, you wouldn't be able to."

"But you mentioned I'd be healthy, just like the way I am right now. This means I can talk and see, right?" My eyes lit up at the idea.

"Sure, but are you certain this is want you want? The five before you, all came back regretting it," he said, full of pity.

"But I won't regret it like them because I would have seen her," I was delighted, "This way I won't just have to remember her by her voice and scent. I can see her gaze and movement. Then, no matter how I turn up in Polaris I'd be content, because it was her that taught me real happiness. When could I go?"

"Anytime."

"Thanks you," I finished our conversation as sincerely as possible. Soon, I began to feel dizzy and was drowned in darkness once more. But this time it did not feel like death, it felt like life.

------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: Took me awhile to update, but I did it. How do you like this chapter? A little subtle fluff and I apologize in advance if it wasn't too good. This goes for my previous attempt as well in the last chapter... Hehe, anyways, keep reviewing and I'll update faster with a longer chapter! 


End file.
